Si mañana nunca llega
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Te lo digo ahora, por si el mañana nunca llega. AioriaxMarin.


**Summary:** Te lo digo ahora, por si no hay mañana.

**Si mañana nunca llega**

Querida Marin:

Esta noche, como tantas otras, no he sido capaz de conciliar el sueño. La diferencia es que hoy he decidido aprovechar las horas de oscuridad para escribirte esta carta. Y heme aquí, bajo la luz de un vela agonizante y frente una amenazante hoja en blanco, con miles de ideas rondando por mi cabeza, sin saber como ponerlas en palabras.

Debo advertirte que probablemente no lo consiga. Sabes bien que predico mis ideas con acciones y no con palabras, y que mi cabeza es mucho más torpe de lo que es mi corazón.

Como cada noche, cuando te marchas envuelta en la complicidad de la oscuridad, te llevas mi corazón y mis pensamientos contigo. Tras de tu partida, no hay nada más en mi mente que no seas tú. Inexplicablemente he llegado a este punto, donde todo, Marin, _todo_ en mi vida, gira alrededor de ti.

Quisiera tenerte siempre a mi lado, romper con la clandestinidad que mantiene atados a nuestros sentimientos. Desearía que no tuvieras que huir, que te quedaras a dormir entre mis brazos y que, al apagarse la luz, pudiera perderme a tu lado en el más profundo de los sueños, sabiendo que estarás ahí cuando el Sol aparezca a la mañana siguiente y yo abra los ojos. Me encantaría despertarte con un beso y que, el primer sonido de mi día, sea el tu voz.

Imagino un mundo en el que no tuviéramos que ocultarnos; un mundo que no censurase los sentimientos que compartimos. Un mundo en el que pudiéramos ser libres. Pero, Marin, vivimos en una realidad que condena al amor, a pesar de su sinceridad y pureza, reduciéndolo a nada más que un sentimiento pagano que no todos terminan de entender.

Pero mientras estoy aquí, despierto y meditabundo de nuestro futuro, no puedo evitar preguntarme que pasará el día que los mañanas se acaben.

Ciertamente todos estamos destinados a partir de este mundo. Sin embargo, la vida de aquellos que nos debemos a Atenea es mucho más corta que la de quienes no comparten nuestro camino de sacrificio.

Rezo cada día porque tus años superen a los míos y que sean mil veces mejores que el presente. Que algún día tengas una vida lejos de este sitio de guerra y dolor, donde la paz abunde y las sonrisas iluminen cada día. Donde tu rostro no tenga que ocultarse tras una máscara y tu corazón pueda latir y amar en libertad… Donde seas tú: perfecta y bella Marin.

Donde seas feliz.

Ese es el futuro que quiero para ti. Por el que gustosamente pagaré, incluso con mi vida. Porque mi destino estaba escrito desde el vientre de mi madre y mi suerte está echada. Pero el tuyo, no. Tus estrellas aún pueden ser cambiadas.

Y es en medio de mi soledad, que me pregunto si, cuando mis días lleguen a su fin, ¿sabrás verdaderamente cuanto te amé? ¿Te habré demostrado, de todas las formas, todos los días, que eras mi razón de vivir y mi único amor? ¿Te lo he dicho lo suficiente?

Si mañana no llega para mi, quiero que siempre lo recuerdes: te quiero. _Te quiero._

A lo largo de mi vida, he perdido a mucha gente que he amado; gente que nunca supo cuanto la quería. Nunca tuve la fuerza de admitir en voz alta su importancia y el valor que daban a mi vida. Y los vi partir, uno a uno, y con ellos se marcharon todas las segundas oportunidades. Solo quedo el arrepentimiento, que nada arregla, pero que me obliga a llevarlo cada día dentro del pecho.

No cometeré el mismo error contigo. No esperaré por segundas oportunidades,

Por eso voy a amarte, hasta que los latidos de mi corazón se apaguen. Atesoraré cada uno de nuestros momentos y me aferraré a ellos, cuando el momento de la despedida llegue. Y, por encima de todo, no te dejaré olvidar: Cada día y hasta que mi tiempo sobre la tierra se termine, te diré cuanto te quiero.

Si algún día haz de enfrentar al mundo sin mi compañía, espero que todo el amor que entregue en vida sea suficiente para sobrevivir, hasta que el dolor desaparezca y la esperanza—esa misma que un día me diste—regrese a ti. Mientras tanto, permite a tu corazón sanar y mira al mundo con nuevos ojos. Vive, ríe, ama de nuevo. Nunca te des por vencida, porque yo estaré a tu lado; celebrando tus éxitos y llorando tus fracasos, sosteniéndote cuando lo necesites. Y, cuando sientas que la oscuridad te rodea, mi cosmos brillara para mostrarte el camino. Solo cierra los ojos y escucharás mi voz.

Así que te lo digo ahora, por si el mañana nunca llega. Nunca lo olvides. Siempre recuérdalo: Eres amada, siempre lo serás.

Te quiero.

Aioria.

-FIN-

"_Así que dile a ese alguien a quien amas, justo lo que sientes ahora… por si el mañana nunca llega."_

Ronan Keating

NdA: Con unos días de retraso pero… Feliz cumpleaños, Aioria.

Enredando entre mis decenas de fics a medio terminar, encontré esto. No recuerdo porqué jamás lo publique. Sin embargo, aquí está.

Los reviews son bienvenidos.

_Sunrise Spirit. _


End file.
